Lone Crescent
by BunnyZesaika-Chan
Summary: A suicidal-playboy Syaoran had been forced to see a therapist. That therapist is an unprofessional Sakura. But despite the lack of experience, Sakura will somehow heal the young man in another way… Love. SxS AU
1. Lonely But Not Alone

_**I was "Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa," but I then realized how... childish that name sounded, how it sounded as if I didn't put much thought into it (which I probably didn't), and so I changed my name to "BunnyZesaika-Chan"!**_

_**Anyways, please welcome my new fan fiction of CCS! I actually did plan out this story, along with doing some research so I sound like I actually know what I'm writing about. The title took me forever to think of, even if it wasn't such a big deal. I really want to impress some readers and I'm trying to improve my writing skills.**_

**-Lone Crescent-**

_**Summary: **__**A suicidal-playboy Syaoran had been forced to see a therapist. That therapist is an unprofessional Sakura. But despite the lack of experience, Sakura will somehow heal the young man in another way… Love. SxS AU**_

_**Please take the time to read and review! (Leave praise, criticism, or anything else.) Like any other author says: Reviews make me write the next chapter faster!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

ஓ

Suicide is our way of saying to God, "You can't fire me, I quit!"

Bill Maher

ஓ

I held the small picture frame in my hands, displaying with honor the Masters Degree I've come to earn. I was sitting in my rather comfy armchair, leaning against it as I told myself, _Don't screw up, Kinomoto Sakura!_ _Or else you will have to admit to that stupid brother of yours that you were never right for this therapist job!_

I stood up, my heels clicking against the tile as I set the frame behind my desk. My mouth twitched as I noticed the frame tilt sideways. I fumed and tried to fix it. It kept tilting sideways.

I rolled my eyes and just sat back into my armchair, slumping. I toyed with my pens, papers, and computer keyboard as I tried to find something to do. Where was Tomoyo anyway!?

I gave a loud sigh as I took in the view of my office once more. The door was right beside me, and in the middle of the room were two large, maroon sofas that were separated by a small dark brown coffee table. My eyes darted to the windows that overtook half of the right side of the room. I could see one of the employees making out with Tomoyo's male secretary in one of the distant building. Again.

Great. Maybe if my clients were having a bad day, I could tell them to turn around and watch what these people do practically every single day. I'm sure I could get a smirking twitch from one of them.

I was admiring the fascinating paintings in my room when the graceful Tomoyo came in, startling me with her infamous laugh.

"Oh! Sakura-chan!" She squealed, taking my hand and bringing me to my feet, twirling me around the room. I smacked my leg once or twice on the furniture, though I don't think Tomoyo noticed my yelps.

"Happy twenty-first birthday!" She finally said as we came to halt, then she threw myself onto me, holding me tightly.

"T-Thank you, Tomoyo... this is really the best birthday present!" I said cheerfully, ignoring the pain as Tomoyo slowly increased the tightening hug.

After what seemed like hours of painful hugging, Tomoyo let me go and smiled, the smile made her face glow, "You are lucky that I own many departments and was able to get you this job!"

I nodded, sitting on the sofa, "And you know I'm truly grateful..."

She quickly sat down by me, taking my hands into hers as she gave me a desperate look, "Just make it up to me by wearing cute clothing that I made especially for you, Sakura-chan!"

I grimaced but composed myself into an awkward smile, "Anything for you..."

"_Omoidasuba... Haruka, Ha-aruka!"_ sang Utada Hikaru's Passion ringtone. I turned from Tomoyo's pleading eyes and got my cell out, a gentle smile brimming into my features as I read the text.

_Happy Birthday, Love._

_Tonight let's have dinner at that new Sushi bar _

_they opened a few blocks from my Cafe. I for-_

_got what it was called... Anyways, Congrats on_

_your job and let's meet at 7:00._

_--Ichihara_

Tomoyo giggled as a blush slowly crept onto my cheeks, "Remind him to wear a condom after the date!"

"Tomoyo!" I snapped, mortified. Though we both laughed it off.

Ichihara and I had been dating for six months now. Even though Ichi and I haven't really talked about sex, I'm sure it's been creeping on the back of his mind for the last few weeks... Thanks to Tomoyo's kinky shopping.

Tomoyo patted my leg, snapping me out of _La La Land_, "Well, hopefully clients start pouring into your services!" She smiled encouragingly.

I nodded, "_Hai_!"

ஓ

Eriol readjusted his glasses as they slid down the bridge of his nose once more. He kept on his business, writing things on his clipboard for the meeting later on tonight as beautiful girls laughed at another joke Syaoran had told. They had their hands touching every part of his body. Though, to the ladies' disappointment, those parts were covered up in clothing. Eriol could tell Syaoran was getting irritated with it.

_Should I save his ass?_ Eriol thought, a smirk coming across his face as Syaoran managed a glare towards him.

Then a women's finger was drawing lazy circles on the zipper of Syaoran's black pants. Eriol stopped himself from laughing and thought that this was enough sexual harassment for one day.

He carefully stood up, putting the clipboard in between his arm and side, "Well ladies, I think Syaoran is very tired today and unfortunately has to go."

The ladies looked up at Eriol with pleading eyes and "awwed" their disappointment, while Syaoran quickly stood up, letting out a silent sigh of relief.

Nonetheless, Syaoran gave them a charming, enticing smile and promised they would meet again.

Eriol knew too well that Syaoran liked getting women's hopes up.

He kissed each of the women's hands, and quickly squeezed from the crowd towards Eriol at the exit of the noisy and crowded club.

"Took you too long to get me out of that," retorted Syaoran. The charming look that was once on his face soon faded into a dark scowl. The real Syaoran was back.

Eriol merely chuckled as they got into the car, "I swear, that women was about to bring thats zipper down."

Syaoran grimaced, pushing the button so the passenger window slid down, and hatefully spat out, "I hate making out with these sluts."

The ride to their luxurious penthouse was silent, until Syaoran started mumbling complaints, "Eriol, seriously! I haven't been able to sleep for the past few days..."

"It might be stress."

"I feel so hopeless... I can't even enjoy playing that stupid Wii any longer!" he went on.

"The Wii _is_ a childish gaming system."

Eriol caught the miserable expression on Li's face. He frowned. Maybe something was the matter.

When they finally reached their penthouse, Eriol patted Syaoran's slumping back as they slipped out of the silver convertible, "Don't worry about business, I will take care of it. For now, just try to rest."

Syaoran snorted, walking into the building, "I wanna die," he muttered to himself.

Eriol rubbed the side of his temples. Now he still had to go to that bloody business party.

ஓ

Ichihara and I were both standing outside my apartment, just looking into each others eyes because we didn't know what to do. Of course, we've gone on thousands of dates, but... this was awkward. And all because of the frickin' "S" word.

"Um..." Ichihara muttered, brushing his sand-colored hair from his eyes with his fingers, "Do you want me to uh..."

My heart was aching as it was kept in it's fast pace. I won't be surprised if I suddenly had a heart attack.

I smoothed down my frilly dress, having to keep my hands busy, "Do you want to..." I repeat his words.

"SAKURA! GET YOUR FLAT ASS UP HERE!!" screeched a familiar voice. Ichihara and I both looked up with a shocked expression.

It was Rika, one of my other friends, waving around strings that were supposed to resemble a pair of panties at my apartment window. I didn't know undies could be made with only a few strings...

"DON'T YOU NEED TO WEAR THIS TO SEDUCE ICHI!?" She screamed again.

Oh hell no.

Ichihara could only look at me, a slight blush forming on his face. I could feel the heat rising up on my face also.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered, backing away from Ichi, "I-I'll see you tomorrow!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, avoiding the look on his face. I turned and slammed the door, leaving a very speehless Ichihara outside.

I breathed in and out... counted backwards from ten... and vowed I would send Rika to her grave.

"I HATE YOU!!" I screamed, not caring about the neighbors' curses and complaints towards me.

ஓ

Eriol smiled as he comfortably chatted with the young and beautiful Daidouji Tomoyo. They been talking about their businesses and how they've been stressing out lately.

He then decided to bring up the topic of Syaoran's health. Tomoyo nodded as Eriol listed off the number of complaints Syaoran had said.

After he was done, Tomoyo's smile brightened, "I know just the therapist to help!"

"Oh really?" asked Eriol amused, "and who would that be?"

"My latest addition to my Department of Health! Kinomoto Sakura!" Tomoyo giggled.

Eriol raised an eyebrow, "I haven't heard of this... Kinomoto Sakura. Tell me, what experience does she hold?"

"Absolutely none!"

Eriol frowned.

Tomoyo giggled again, "Don't worry, she has her masters and a PhD."

Eriol sipped the wine he was just handed, "Sounds pretty risky to me."

Tomoyo smiled sincerely, "Please give her a shot. Sakura is a unique person who has always wanted to help people sort out their lives." She batted her eyelashes to add to the affect.

Eriol groaned. What this woman did to him.

"Fine," he said without enthusiasm.

"Yay!" Tomoyo couldn't help but squeal.

_Your first customer Sakura-chan! _Thought Tomoyo deviously.

ஓ

The next morning, Eriol decided to break the news to Syaoran at seven o' clock in the morning. He already discussed the plans with Ms. Kinomoto, and this way Syaoran won't be able to run away.

As Eriol entered Syaoran's room, he looked at the messy, empty bed. His eyebrow furrowed. Where did the damn bastard go?

He entered and found Syaoran crouching at the top of the balcony, ready to be brought down. His body tensed to indicate he was about to fall off.

"LI SYAORAN!" Eriol screeched, tackling Syaoran's body back into the room's floor and not into Syaoran's bloody death. He held onto him as Syaoran screamed in protest, his arms flailing.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Eriol's voice boomed.

After a few moments, Syaoran finally calmed down, his body twitching to the reaction of him crying. Eriol sat up from the ground, rubbing Syaoran's bare back., "You idiot... C'mon we have to go somewhere."

And with that, he helped Syaoran dress for his therapy session.

ஓ

As the handsome, amber-eyed man sat across from me in the other sofa, I suddenly felt nervous.

_I didn't know people's glares could actually hurt_, I thought, flinching as he moved a tiny centimeter.

I coughed twice, "Hello, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Li..." I stopped myself from babbling once his eyes sank more into the deep pool of hatred and darkness.

I fixed the paper on my clipboard and coughed again, almost resisting the urge to make him turn around to see that one employee making out with Tomoyo's male secretary again.

_This might be a little bit harder than I might have imagined. Heh._

ஓ

_**So, everyone, did any of you enjoy it? Was it interesting? Appalling? Please review and tell me! I would really appreciate it! I honestly did try my best and to my surprise, this is the longest chapter I think I have ever written in my history of fanfiction writing!**_

_**Coughreviewspleasecough :)**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**BunnyZesaika-Chan!**_


	2. Will Therapy Ever Be Normal?

_**Wow everyone! Thank you for all the story alerts and reviews! I didn't think this story would call this much attention (from what I usually get), so I thank you very much.**_

_**Here is what you've all been waiting for! The next Chapter... Please enjoy and review!**_

_**I hope I don't all let you down!**_

**-Lone Crescent-**

_**Summary: A suicidal-playboy Syaoran had been forced to see a therapist. That therapist is an unprofessional Sakura. But despite the lack of experience, Sakura will somehow heal the young man in another way… Love. SxS AU**_

ஓ

"First defense against evil - Open your damn eyes."  
-Reese, Forever Knights

__ஓ

I coughed one last time and forced a smile, "Quiet, aren't we?"

His hateful, amber eyes only kept it's place on my face.

"Um, please..." Sakura couldn't help but look down at her clipboard to find her patient's name, "Li Syaoran. Let me help you. I want to help move your life around in a different direction. A _better_ direction. You just have to work with me here."

It took a few moments but his eyes seemed to had cast off some hatred from them.

I sighed in relief, "So... Mr. Li, your manager has told me that you could potentially have depression. Do you think this is true?"

Syaoran only shrugged, his eyes then lingered around my office, as if he lost interest in my face.

"Well... Let me list off some symptoms, and you tell me if you have that symptom or not," I suggested.

His fingers danced around the skin of my maroon sofa. What a weirdo.

"Okay."

_Whoa! Was that his voice!?_ It was so deep, so husky, so sexy-- Sakura, Sakura. Get a freakin' hold of yourself!

I involuntarily gulped, "So... um... Do you have constant sadness?"

He nodded.

_Aww, no more sexy voice?_

"Irritability?"

He nodded again.

"Some trouble sleeping?"

Another nod.

"Low energy, or fatigue? Feeling worthless, or guilty for no reason? Significant weight change, Difficulty concentrating, or loss of interest in favorite activities?"__

"Yes to them all," he replied, his scowl returning to his face.

His voice sent electric bolts down my spine, "Well... Mr. Li, I'm sorry but to confirm that you _do_ have depression."

I waited for any kind of outburst, like throwing my coffee table overboard, or even some hysterical sobbing.

But he only seized to amaze me. He just scowled and nodded.

My mouth set into a thin line. I got out a list Tomoyo gave me that told me which kinds of specific prescriptions I should give to my patients.

My eyes scanned for the prescription for depression.

"_PRISTIQ_."

One of his eyebrows rose in a questioning way.

"It's a type of prescription that can treat your depression," I stated. I then got out the list of side effects that came with _PRISTIQ._

"Gastrointestinal disturbance, headache, dry mouth, dizziness, blurred vision, tremor, nervousness, sexual dysfunction, suicidal tendencies and more. Those are the side effects I'm sorry to say. Just hope you're not the unlucky one..." I trailed off.

All of a sudden, his sexy, husky voice turned into a shrill outburst, "_Sexual dysfunction_!?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Filthy___men._

"Like I said, just hope you're not one of the unlucky ones."

He suddenly brought himself to his feet, his finger wagging almost inches away from smacking my__forehead_**, "**__Hell no LADY!_" I could see a twitch in his eyes.

I stood up too, "Excuse me!?"

"I don't need this shit!" He screamed, tearing everything down in his way, "I don't need help, I don't need a new life, and I definitely-" his sharp piercing eyes turned to me, _"-don't need YOU_!"_**  
**_

I couldn't believe this! This handsome guy is actually a freakin' mother—!

To my embarrassment, I was gaping as he left my now trashed office.

I closed my mouth, my eyes, and sat on my sofa. There was some loud cursing and crashing outside in the hallway.

_I... I can't do this..._

My thought only ruined more of my day. And it's only eight A.M.

ஓ

My black heels softly clicked against the hard, run down pavement as I was rushing towards Ichihara's Cafe, _Lone Crescent_.

I held the tissue up to my face to hide any marks that showed that I had been crying, and then I finally opened the door and went inside.

I sighed. Ichihara's Cafe had always seemed to make me feel better-- it was so cozy. And plus, it was past closing hours now, so no noisy crowds.

I went down the white and brown aisles as I looked at all the booths and the lamps coming from the ceiling that made this place so classic, and so enjoyable.

A sudden hand on my shoulder spun me around and I met watery blue eyes.

"Hello, beautiful," Ichihara's silky smooth voice said as he kissed me full on the lips, smiling.

"Hi..." I looked away as I knew tears were starting to form once again.

His smile faded and his expression became troubled, "Aww, Sakura. What's wrong?" His strong arms slowly locked themselves around my upper body.

I gave in and sobbed my eyes out.

"Ichi! I can't be a _therapist_!" I whined, putting a lot of emphasis on 'therapist.'

"Ssh," he said, rubbing his hands on my back, "Don't say such nonsense, Sakura."

We pulled back and I managed a pout through my tears. He laughed.

"Now, we both know that you're very smart and you can practically do anything once you put your mind to it!"

"But, _Ichi_ I-"

"No buts, Sakura. Don't you remember telling me that you would stop at nothing until your patient's lives are all fixed and they are all capable of leading healthy, responsible lives?" He waited for my argument... But I came up with nothing.

"I hate you. You're always right..." He laughed again and kissed my forehead, then my lips again. He brought his finger up to my face to wipe away the tears.

"Now get back in there and be tough! You can do this!" He said, shooting his hand up in an encouraging triumph.

I finally smiled, "Thanks Ichi. You know I love you right?"

"Yes, but you don't know how much _I_ love _you,_" He gave me a flirty wink, "Now I gotta really close up this place. See you tomorrow?"

I nodded, then started to walk to the exit..

"Oh, and about the string undies..." he looked back at me, a blush forming.

"What!?" I yelled, "You actually thought I would-- Oh nevermind, go away Ichi!" I laughed.

That's all I had to do. I just had to come to my wonderful Ichihara and things would had worked out.

I wiped away the old tears and with a brimming smile, walked to my apartment.

ஓ

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I threw the wii remote at my flat screen T.V. and scowled evilly at the _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_ Game. What a waste of money. Though I still had enough.

I then crossed my arms and slouched like a child as my character, Link, was being beaten with multiple weaponry.

The front door creaked open as Eriol entered with his loud footsteps.

I heard his footsteps falter as I knew he was observing my surroundings.

"Did Mawio make little Syao mad again?" Eriol mocked, imitating a child's voice.

I quickly grabbed the wii remote I threw and chucked it at his face. I missed by one centimeter.

He laughed, gliding across the room and sitting by my side in the giant sofa, "The therapy session didn't go too well I suppose?"

I snorted, "That woman's a lunatic."

"She's a lunatic for helping you?" Eriol suddenly spat, "She's a lunatic for trying to help you out by getting your life back on track? She's a lunatic--"

"Okay Eriol! I freaking get it, okay!?" I screamed, standing up and raising my arms in defeat.

Eriol stayed seated, keeping a calm, cool face as he went on, "She only wants to help you."

"Well, she isn't doing it right," I say stubbornly, looking at my flat screen saying 'GAME OVER.'

"No, she is," he said firmly, his dark blue eyes turned icy.

I gulped. _I_ was even afraid when he did that, "W-well..." I stuttered. Shit.

He cold expression soon left as he face turned away from me, "You need a reason to live... let her find one for you, Syaoran."

My shoulders slumped in defeat, but I wasn't happy about it.

Eriol finally turned towards me again, giving me a small smile, "Got it?"

"Got it..." I muttered, slumping back into the couch, "Watch. Tomorrow morning, I might even be gone!"

The smile disappeared from his face, "Don't even joke about that, asshole."

I laughed and growled, "We'll see..."

I _guess_ I deserved that punch on the face.

ஓ

_**Back to Sakura's POV**_

"If he doesn't come in today, Sakura-chan, I will personally kick his ass!" Tomoyo declared after I told her about the whole incident. We were in my office, drinking coffee and eating donuts.

I sweatdropped. Oh, Tomoyo, "Please don't get arrested..."

She furiously shook her head and was about to say something when we heard my door open.

The handsome jerk coolly leaned against the wall, "I'm here," he said without enthusiasm.

Tomoyo glared at him, then held up her hand to her mouth as she let out one of her shrilly laughs.

She finally left the room, leaving Li and myself to stare awkwardly at each other.

I then thought of all the encouragement Ichihara and Tomoyo had given me and I stood proud, "Welcome back, Li," I even let out a smile, "I hope we can work together on this."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Sure." That _jerk_!

I resisted the urge to slap him and sat on my maroon sofa, putting down my coffee and donut. He sat down on the opposite sofa.

"Look behind you," I said suddenly.

He gave me a questioning look, but looked behind him.

His eye twitched as he observed the 'horny-making-out couple.'

"Turns you on, doesn't it?" I said jokingly.

Maybe he might had thought I was being too literal, because he gave me this really disgusted look.

Oh great. _Li's second impression of Sakura: _

She's a lunatic that likes peeping at other people's 'business.'

ஓ

_**A/N: Well, did you all like it? Reviews please! Makes me update faaaaster~**_

_**Please bear with me with the slow progress in the story! I swear it'll get better later on!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**BunnyZesaika-Chan!**_


	3. The Rival Has Shown

_**Thank you all for the great reviews, whether is was praise or advice, thanks! Please keep them coming so I can get motivated to continue :3**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**-Lone Crescent-**

_**Summary: A suicidal-playboy Syaoran had been forced to see a therapist. That therapist is an unprofessional Sakura. But despite the lack of experience, Sakura will somehow heal the young man in another way… Love. SxS AU**_

__ஓ

"The greatest harm can result from the best intentions."

~Stone of Tears

ஓ

"Hey, _Peeper_," murmured Syaoran as he slumped into his maroon sofa. It has been two weeks now. I'm surprised I even survived this long with this... nevermind.

My eye twitched violently, "Don't call me that," I said through my teeth.

My back was turned from him, and I took a _very_ deep breath before I said anything.

"Eriol..." I said slowly, "told me you _tried_ to jump off your balcony again," I turned my head slightly to watch his reaction.

His face turned beet red, "Um.."

I couldn't keep my serious composure. My body was shaking with the uncontrollable snickering, and then it turned into a hysterical fit of laughter.

He grabbed my clipboard which was sitting on my coffee table and hurled it towards me.

I managed to dodge it even though everything was blurred through my tears.

After a few moments, I finally seemed to have calmed down. When I sat in my maroon sofa, he averted his eyes from my smiling gaze.

I straightened my black skirt and spoke again, "But..." I must have looked like the Cherise cat now, "A nail on the balcony had seemed to had held onto your undies... hehe..."

His gaze was still turned from me, looking out at the windows, also trying to avoid looking at the making-out couple. Don't those people ever get tired!?

"Kami-sama certainly doesn't want you to die yet..." I murmured, my gaze turning softer.

His dark amber eyes looked at me, but his face was still turned to the direction of the windows.

"You told me you might had gotten depression by your lifestyle. The I-can-have-anything-in-the-world lifestyle," I picked up my clipboard which had landed by my feet.

He still didn't say anything but his eyes were still staring intensely at me.

"Syaoran... do you have anyone special in your life?"

"You mean, instead of just flings?" he said in that husky voice of his, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "No! Someone that... makes you _whole_..." I didn't know how to word it.

His head fully turned my way, his eyes suddenly wide in wonder. The pose he had-- a serious look, slouching body and crossed arms-- made him seem like a young boy.

His fingers glided through the messy brown of his hair, "I've never thought of having someone... _special_."

"Maybe you should start looking. It'll help you," I smiled wider.

His gaze held mine.

"Okay."

ஓ

_**-Syaoran's POV-**_

_It's not that easy, you lunatic of a woman!_

Syaoran was leaning against a tree, hiding from the sunshine that gave Tokyo it's vibrant atmosphere. He was still thinking of Sakura's words of that morning session.

He adjusted his sunglasses as women passed by him and ogled him like a prize to take home.

_Slime. You're all slime, ladies_, he thought. But he gave them all a smile nonetheless, causing some squealing.

After a few moments of annoying women chatter, his amber eyes spotted a nice little cafe. _Lone Crescent._

Syaoran shrugged and went in.

The Cafe was actually darker than it would been presumed on the outside. It suited Syaoran's tastes just fine.

His legs led him into a cozy booth, a small lamp hanging out of the ceiling lighting it with a welcoming aura. He sat himself down and breathed out a sigh.

"How may I help you today, sir?" said a rather boyish voice. But when Syaoran averted his attention to whoever was speaking to him, it was man with a sandy complexion to him.

"Just a French vanilla coffee please," Syaoran said, turning back to his own world to dismiss the waiter.

"Sure," said the waiter cheerily, and he left.

After a while, Syaoran actually jumped when the waiter set his coffee down.

"Oops, didn't mean to scare you..." the man chuckled.

Syaoran just ignored him, "Thanks."

Then suddenly, the waiter decided to sit on the opposite side of the booth with Syaoran, "You okay, man?"

"I'm not gay," Syaoran said without meaning to.

The waiter only laughed more, "No worries there, I have a girlfriend. Anyways, my name is Ichihara, what's yours?"

_What a weirdo_, thought Syaoran, _He just gave me his first name as if we were already friends!_

"Li."

"Well, Li-san, is anything bothering you?" Ichihara smiled.

Syaoran finally gave in, hoping this weirdo would just go away after he answered him, "Just having some problems with my life."

Ichihara's eyes brightened, "Oh! Would you want a therapist?"

_The nerve of this guy!_

"My girlfriend," he went on, "Is a therapist, Kinomoto Sakura. Maybe you'd like to see her?"

_Huh?_

The man had Syaoran's full attention now. _So this is Sakura's boyfriend?_

Syaoran suddenly felt very competitive, as if he somehow had to prove himself to this guy.

"I know her."

"Oh?"

"She's pretty hot." _What was he saying!?_

Syaoran watched Ichihara's face. Maybe that little sign of irritation on his face was just his imagination? "Yeah... she is," said the man, guardedly.

"Better watch her closely," Syaoran stood up, taking his cup of coffee with him and setting down money to pay for his coffee, "Or I just might steal her."

And he silently walked off, leaving a very surprised and irritated Ichihara.

ஓ

_**-Tomoyo's POV-**_

There was this aura that surrounded Eriol at which I just couldn't distance myself from.

From the very beginning, when we were introduced to one another, I couldn't keep my elegant composure in place. He always had me giggling, smiling.

But being completely annoyed with the fact that Eriol had just introduced me to his beautiful girlfriend, actually disappointed me.

I was angry at myself for being so charmed so easily.

All I ever wanted was to record wonderful moments of my kawaii Sakura's life!

But Kami-sama wanted me to get a life. Unfortunately.

And so He brought this charming man in my life and along with him, a rival.

_I don't want to be challenged, Kami-sama!_

"Miss Daidouji?"

Tomoyo snapped back into reality, "Oh dear, forgive me. I must had spaced out for a minute there! That is so rude of me!"

Eriol smiled wearily, while his girlfriend rolled her eyes and clung onto Eriol's arm.

The sudden thoughts that boiled in Tomoyo's mind even scared _her_.

_I'm losing myself_, thought Tomoyo, as she was being brought back to the happy couple's conversation.

ஓ

_**-Back to Sakura's POV-**_

As I entered _Lone Crescent,_ I was surprised at how busy and overcrowded it had become.

I squirmed my way through loud crowds and strained my eyes to search and spot my dear Ichihara.

Finally, after much circling of the Cafe, I found Ichihara serving a group of teenagers.

"Ichihara!" I said cheerily, as Ichihara walked away from the table.

His eyes seemed fazed, but a smile was still brought up upon his face, "Sakura!"

After a hug and a few loving kisses, I stood back and frowned, "What's wrong, Ichi? You look like you've seen a ghost! You're so _pale_!"

Ichihara only shook his head, forcing a smile, "It's nothing. Don't worry," He kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry but I have to take this order back to the kitchen. We'll hang out later on this week."

And with that, Ichihara left me standing in the middle of the Cafe with a very worried expression.

"I love you, Ichi!" I screamed through the madness.

"Me too, beautiful!" he responded, smiling again to reassure me that nothing was wrong.

But if only she knew how bad Syaoran's words had penetrated through Ichihara. Ichihara knew that he shouldn't listen to that stranger, but he couldn't stand the idea of ever losing Sakura.

He wouldn't lose to that guy.

ஓ

_**A/N: Finally! The story is set in motion. Hope you all stay in tune!**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**BunnyZesaika-Chan!**_


	4. The Fight For Happiness

_**BunnyZesaika-Chan heeeere~ Thanks for all the reviews once again! You guys are great and I love the comments you give me because they do motivate me to keep going lol And they made me smile too lol**_

_**But if you have a question that needs to be answered, please tell me simply, "Here is my question..." in your review. Thanks and enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**-**_**Lone Crescent-**

_**Summary: A suicidal-playboy Syaoran had been forced to see a therapist. That therapist is an unprofessional Sakura. But despite the lack of experience, Sakura will somehow heal the young man in another way… Love. SxS AU**_

__ஓ

"Let the world know you as you are, not as you think you should be."  
-Fannie Brice

ஓ

_**-Syaoran's POV-**_

The knife looks so sharp.

I can almost feel the pain of release as I press the metal close to the skin of my neck. It sends shivers down my spine. But when I acknowledge the fact that I'm trying to kill myself on a toilet, the angst drains away.

"_Let her help you find a reason to live, Syaoran..."_

Sakura's emerald eyes shone into my mind. I grunted in frustration as I peirced the swift edege into my skin.

But I just cannot seem to kill myself. The balcony is _way_ easier than this.

Though Eriol Suicide-proofed it, meaning he had locked the sliding doors with a special key.

Suddenly, I hear Eriol pounding on the door, threatening to make me come out this instant. I let the stupid knife slide out of my hands and into the dark tile.

As I raise myself to my feet, I feel warm liquid come down my neck. I open the door and slide past a very irritated Eriol.

"Syaoran, what--" Eriol was interupted when his fingers touched my neck. At first his eyes were wide in shock, but then they shrinked, gaving me a cold, icy look. He looked around in the bathroom and found the knife I left on the floor.

"You leave me no choice, Syaoran," Eriol muttered, taking out his cell phone in a swift move and already dialing a number.

"What? Are you calling my mommy?" I cooed sarcastically, trying to find a band-aid around the counters in the kitchen.

"Not at all, just taking some measures for your safety. Remember, you bought it upon yourself," Eriol gave me an amused look, handed me a band-aid, and glided away from me, picking up the knife.

I really do wonder what he has in store for me...

ஓ

_**-Sakura's POV-**_

I screamed in delight as Ichihara and I both entered the local Amusement Park.

Ichihara held onto my hand tightly, laughing at my expression, "I should take you here more often if it makes you _that_ happy!"

I shook my head and held tightly around his arm, "Being here with _you_ makes me happy."

Ichihara ruffled my auburn hair and smiled. _I need to be as close to Sakura as I can possibly be, _he thought, looking around, paranoid.

Though even with all the fun were both were having-- riding and screaming on rollar coasters, being mesmerized on a ride on the ferris wheel, and attacking each other with bumper cars--, I knew Ichihara was acting differently these past few days. It has seem as if he has been more guarded around me, looking around at his surroundings frequently, seeming to search for something or _someone_.

I knew if I asked again, he would try to lie to me, tell me everything was fine, then give me a full kiss on the lips. And this hurt.

He didn't want to talk about his problems with me.

I wouldn't ruin this day, but I would encounter him about it. One of these days.

Suddenly, Ichi jerked me the opposite way of which we were walking. I gave him a questioning look as he basically pleaded, "Hey, let's go search for rides over there, instead?"

He gave me a hopeful look as I scanned my envoinment. That's when I saw Syaoran and a woman.

"Okay!" I quickly agreed, and we both half ran to the other side. I didn't know why, but I thought as though I should avoid him.

_Poor girl_, I thought_, she didn't look like she'd last more than two days._

ஓ

_**-Syaoran's POV-**_

Reena leaned against me, begging me to invite her into my apartment.

I kept pushing her off-- getting impatient with her, as I tried to search for my keys.

_Why did I lead her on!?_ I screamed at myself, regretting my decision of taking her out.

When I finally got the keys to open my door, I spun around and grabbed Reena roughly on her shoulders.

She gave me a startled look at first, but then her lips parted and puckered up, as if she expected me to give her a full makeout session.

"Go home and leave me alone," I spat, "I only took you out because _I was bored out of my mind_!"

That line would have usually worked. But not today, not on Reena.

Reena only shook her head, "You love me, Li-san! I know you do! I can see it in your eyes!" She giggled.

_Oh dear, Kami! What a moron! Women are so blind when it comes to 'love'..._

I chuckled without humor, "Why would I fall in love with a piece of trash like yourself?" And finally I managed to get inside my apartment and shut the door in her face.

_Never take out another woman in your life again! _I reminded myself.

But my horror didn't end there.

As I entered the house, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Eriol popped his head out from behind a wall and greeted me as if nothing was wrong, "Welcome back."

I couldn't answer him, for my eyes were darting _everywhere_!

"Eriol..." I said slowly.

"Hm?" He asked, looking concerned, "Is something the matter?"

"Yeeees... _WHY IS THERE SOFT FOAM PADDING ON EVERY SHARP POINT IN THE FREAKIN' HOUSE!?_" I exploded, fuming with anger.

Eriol just smiled. _He SMILED!!_

"For your safety, _silly!_" He teased, emphasising the last word.

My hand shot out to shoot Eriol a well-deserved punch, but as usual, he dodged it and suddenly I realized I was on the floor, with my face crushed against the carpet-- pinned down harshly.

"You should be happy I care," Eriol whispered icily.

"_You're nof my mofer!_" My words were unintelligent since my teeth were practically scrapping the carpet.

He snorted and then finally stood up.

"Damn you, Eriol!" I yelled, finding the strength to sit up.

"Don't say such words to _mommy_," He mocked, obviously enjoying my childish behavior and walked away.

ஓ

_**-A Few Weeks Later...-**_

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

Syaoran suddenly threw a pillow at my direction, causing all the popcorn in my hands to explode all over the floor.

"Syaoran!" I screamed, but laughed.

He gave me a smirk, "You are truly one helluva peeper, Sakura."

"Well you're sitting right next to me and watching _too_!" I defended.

He rolled his eyes and went back to watching the making-out couple. Though I don't think we should still call them that...

Syaoran's hands shot out to cover my eyes, "This is _TOO MUCH_ for your virgin eyes, Sakura!"

I laughed but I knew I shouldn't look.

I quickly turned around to avoid looking at the couple, "Y'know, we _really_ should be doing your session," I plopped into my maroon sofa and Syaoran only stared at me, still sitting close to the windows.

"Nah," he said, blowing me off.

I sighed. How different a few weeks had made us become to each other...

_**(Syaoran's POV)**_

If only Sakura knew how content I've become just by sitting and talking to her.

If only she knew that whenever my sessions ended, I really couldn't bring myself to leave her office.

If _only_...

But damn was I scared.

My feelings... I didn't know anymore...

Sakura's cellphone suddenly started to sing out _TABOO_ by Koda Kumi. Her lastest favorite.

"Hello?" She said, suddenly seeming out of breath.

I stared up at her again.

She giggled, "Hi, Ichi! What's up?"

I quickly looked away, trying to hide my angry jealously away from Sakura's eyes.

That guy.

Her _boyfriend_.

I tuned out her giggling, laughing, and soothing tone.

I helplessly looked towards the couple. But they weren't there anymore.

ஓ

_**A/N: Sooooooooooo... did you all enjoy this chapter? I hope I have at least peaked your interest (even if just a little)...**_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read!**_

_**Reviews are great and make me motivated to write the next chappy!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**BunnyZesaika-Chan!**_


	5. And It All Falls Apart

_**Long time no see.... Thank you everyone for your reviews-- as I always say, I appreciate them all so much! Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5**

**LONE CRESCENT**

_**Summary: A suicidal-playboy Syaoran had been forced to see a therapist. That therapist is an unprofessional Sakura. But despite the lack of experience, Sakura will somehow heal the young man in another way… Love. SxS AU**_

ஓ

"_Love sucks. Sometimes it feels good. Sometimes it's just another way to bleed."_

_--Laurell K. Hamilton_

ஓ

**-Sakura's POV-**

It was a nice, warm day in June, and Sakura was heading over to her eight o'clock session with Syaoran.

She was tripping over small cracks, bumping into irritated people, and she even had to put her black heels on again and again, for it kept slipping out of her power walking feet.

She was really looking forward to these sessions ever since something clicked between them.

But Sakura didn't look further into the ignition.

Though she was definitely glad they had finally settled into a friendly atmosphere.

Friendly... Friendly.... she repeated that in her head over and over as she walked into the building.

ஓ

**-Syaoran's POV-**

I thought I was a civilized man, who only kept his dirty work in private.

That was until I saw little sexy Kyoko. Hell yeah, that woman's body just begs me to do more than I should think about.

I was headed to my therapy session, anticipating another meeting with Sakura, but now I had Kyoko locked in my frame, shuddering against the therapy building wall.

Seems I'm letting all my pent up frustration on this girl. Can't do nothing to Sakura... but I can do something to the girl who went back with me time and time again...

I was kissing her pale-skinned neck, letting her long raven hair fall all over our wriggling frames. I knew people were staring, even had a couple people to tell us to "get a room", but I... I had to let it out... somehow--

"Syaoran?"

That wasn't Kyoko, she was too busy moaning...

My head whipped around to the melodic voice, my dark tousled hair covering my terrified expression.

_I thought I was civilized._

"S-Sakura... uh..."

"Oh... Syaoran," Kyoko's panting was _so loud_, "Why... why did you stop?"

ஓ

**-Sakura's POV-**

It _is_ Syaoran... and that _is_ a very beautiful, and sexy girl.

I think I'm about to blow up.

Suddenly I playfully punch Syaoran's shoulder, ignoring his horrified expression, and especially ignoring the girl's flustered face.

"You playboy!" I laughed. But I'm so close to insanity! "Okay Syaoran, whenever you're ready, I'll be upstairs, waiting for your session." I winked and walked away.

I blankly greeted everyone in the building, and hurriedly tried to unlock my office. After many tries of my shaky hand trying to slide my key in, I get in and hurry to my mirror in my drawer.

My eyes are wide and my right one is twitching. I have a crooked half-crazed smile still pasted on my face.

Oh no, _oh no_, no, no, Sakura! _Don't!_ _Don't feel this way!_

My expression was crushed and I began balling. My vision grew blurry, and I crumpled myself onto my desk chair.

_Why him?_

_Ichihara loves you, dammit! Ichihara..._

_ஓ_

**-Syaoran POV-**

I was so horrified.

Even more shocked at what Sakura did. It looked like she expected this of me!

"Syaoran, who was that darling?" Kyoko's face turned pale again, regaining her consciousness from her sudden lust.

"Shit," I pushed her away, whipping the built up saliva from my face, growing angrier by the minute.

"Darling, are you--" She didn't expect me to punch the wall right next to her... Hell, not even I knew I was going to do this.

Why was I so mad? So what if Sakura saw me? _Whatever I do isn't any of her business!_

So despite my sudden unwillingness to go, I entered the building, saying nothing to Kyoko.

ஓ

**-Kyoko's POV-**

Who is that lady?

I have the strangest sense this girl might be competition.

I smirked, having a few guys look my way and grin.

_No problem._

No girl is competition for me.

I walked down the sidewalk, having my high heels click as I look back at the building.

"See you soon,_ Sakura_."

ஓ

**-Sakura's POV-**

When I heard a sudden knock on my door, I quickly tried to gain my composure, getting a quick glance at the mess on my face.

Luckily I looked almost normal.

"C-come in," my voice on the other hand, was not.

" 'Sup," Syaoran's cool composure looked too forced.

"Uh... um..." Get it together Sakura! "Let's get started!" I got my clipboard at pen out and I motioned him to sit at the couches.

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

And in that session, we actually worked.

ஓ

I was laying on my couch in my living room when I heard Ichihara walk into my apartment door.

He leaned in towards my face and kissed me full on the lips.

I couldn't help but smile, trying not to remember what just happened earlier today.

"How was your day today, babe?" He walked towards the kitchen, setting down some extra food from the restaurant, _Lone Crescent_.

"Just peachy..." I muttered.

"Huh?" He looked at me, confused.

"Um, same as usual. Yours?"

"Uh... not so well."

"Aww, why not?" I patted the seat next to me.

Will he finally tell me what's wrong? My heart fluttered.

He sighed and took my invitation, "I was distracted."

"Mm-hmm?"

The silence felt like an eternity... but I'm sure it was about thirty seconds...

He looked up at me, a painful expression overcoming his face, "I... I feel that I have to compete for you..." He faced down at his fidgeting fingers.

"... What? Competing with what?" I slowly placed my slender fingers upon his own, trying to comfort him.

"With... with that _Syaoran guy_!" His frame shot up, and he looked back at me, seeming to be out of breath.

It's... Syaoran.

"Oh Ichihara! No! He's just a client!" I threw myself against his figure, throwing all of my feelings into my arms and my body, trying to reassure him.

He tensed at first but then his arms started to snake around my waist, and I felt him lay his chin on the top of my head. We were both out of breath now.

He smelled of coffee and vanilla pudding and I closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

I knew how much he needed this.

And I'm trying my hardest.

_But my feelings..._

"I'm sorry... I'm so pathetic," I felt him shake his head, "I should be... more confident."

"Nothing will ever happen," I almost believed these words myself.

"I... trust you," He tightened his hold.

My heart broke.

It's already too late Ichihara...

_I'm in so much trouble._

_ஓ_

_**A/N: Well now... I hope you keep reading and I really appreciate reviews! **_

_**Thank you :3**_

_**BunnyZesaika-Chan **_


End file.
